The Only Ones For Them
by KatLeePT
Summary: Faces from the past bump into each other. Slash.


Once, he would have sneered down his nose at any one who dared to bump into him, but tonight, he actually mumbles a quick apology before looking up and seeing a head of flame red hair. "Mitchell?" he asks in surprise. "Mitchell Pritchett?"

"Lex Luthor!" Mitch exclaims with delighted surprise, grabbing his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ohmigosh!" the burly man standing with him squeals. He dabs again at his eyes with his white handkerchief. "I didn't know you knew Lex Luthor, sweetheart!"

"I used to work for his father," Mitch says quickly, "a long time ago."

"You never told me you went to Metropolis!"

"It was when I was trying to make a name for myself," Mitch mutters, releasing Lex's hand. "Like I said, it was a long time ago," he adds quickly.

"Lex!"

Lex looks up with a smile bursting over his handsome face as Clark jogs the last few steps to meet him. "I'm sorry I missed the ending."

Lex lifts his shoulders into a careless shrug. After all these years, he's gotten used to Clark disappearing on him at all times of the day and night, regardless of whatever they're doing. He's only thankful Clark hasn't zipped out from under him lately when they've been making love.

"And this is . . . " Mitch asks, reaching out a hand to Clark and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Clark Kent," Cam breathes. His eyes rake the younger man from top to bottom. "Oh my!" He waves his handkerchief at himself.

"Cam!" Clark exclaims in surprise as he shakes Mitch's hand. "What are you doing way out here in California?"

"We live here."

"We?"

Clark is a creature of muscular beauty. Cam could gladly sit and watch him run and sweat for hours on end, but he's still proud of the love of his life. He takes Mitch's hand in his and lifts their hands together, squeezing his husband's hand as he does so. "We're married now!" he gushes, beaming happily. "Three years! What about you?" he asks, his eyes darting suggestively between Clark and Lex.

"Wait a minute," Mitch protests. "You know each other?"

"Obviously," Lex mutters dryly, answering for Clark.

"We were friends - " Clark begins, but Cam cuts him off.

"It was a long time ago," he says as though their past doesn't matter, but Mitch can't help missing Cam's eyes raking Clark up and down again.

"So what was wrong at work, honey?" Lex asks, smoothly answering Cam's question as well without looking at the huge man again. He's not threatened by his presence, even though he already knows that there was something more between his Clark and Mitch's Cam than mere friendship. The other man can't begin to compare to him.

"It's fine now," Clark answers, looking back at Lex. "Everything's settled."

"Was Jimmy having trouble with the new printer again?" Lex smoothly supplies for him, knowing the next question out of the big man's mouth will probably pertain to what his man does for a living now.

"Yeah," Clark answers just as quickly, wishing, as always, that he didn't have to lie about his superhero activities. "Everything's fine now."

"Do you still work at the Daily Planet?"

"Yes," Clark answers, his eyes sliding back over to Cam.

"How did you know that?" Lex queries suspiciously.

Cam shrugs. "My aunt and uncle are still living out on the farm in Smallville. That's how Clark and I met. I spent a Summer out there one year. Clark was thirteen, just on the cusp of - "

"Of becoming a man," Mitch mutters darkly, eyeing the stranger.

Clark pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Cam was a great friend!"

"We should exchange numbers - "

"No. No, you really shouldn't." Mitch takes Cam's arm and begins to steer him away. "I'm sure Clark, what with being married to Mister Luthor and all - "

"I don't see a ring on his finger. You're not married yet, are you?"

"No, but you are, sweetheart," Mitch hisses tensely.

"We haven't set a date yet," Lex's voice cuts smoothly into their conversation, "but we are very busy. Clark, I believe we need to leave now if we're going to make that party - "

"Yes, dear," Clark says, latching onto Lex's arm and allowing him to steer him in the opposite direction. "It was good seeing you again after all this time, Cam! I'm glad you and Mitch found each other and you're happy!"

"Come on," Lex mutters, almost dragging Clark with him.

"Most of the time," Mitch whispers with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," Cam urges in a low voice, waving goodbye to Clark and watching him walk away for a moment over Mitch's shoulder. "You know you're the only one for me now, schnookums. Clark is just a blast from the past - "

"Some past," Mitch mutters.

"We all have our past loves. You remember how you told me I didn't need to be jealous of your doctor exboyfriend? Well, you don't need to be jealous of Clark either."

"My eyes weren't popping out of my head looking at him either!"

"Well, honey, Clark's grown, like, _really_ grown - "

"I bet he's got padding or something underneath that shirt. I could've taken him in a fight."

"Oh, baby, trust me," Cam says, giggling, "no, you couldn't have."

"What? Of course I could have!"

Cam smiles patiently as he remembers back to when Clark lifted a tractor off of him. "No, hon, you couldn't have, and there wasn't any padding underneath that shirt." He shakes his head even as he turns Mitch to face him and lifts his chin with a finger. "But you don't have to be jealous of him. Clark may be super - " He stops himself just in time. "Super sexy or whatever, but you're all the Superman I need." He taps his finger with a nose, then silences his protests with a sweet, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, thirty feet away and almost entirely out of view of the other couple, Lex mutters, shaking his head, "Of all the people to run into! Imagine you knowing Cam while I know Mitch, and I dare say, from the way that man was looking at you, you did more than know him!"

"It was entirely innocent! I was thirteen for God's sake!"

"You've always been adorable," Lex argues, "thirteen or not."

Clark turns, wraps his strong arms tenderly around Lex's frame, and looks into his eyes. "Thirteen or a thousand," he vows, "I'll always be yours. Did you mean what you said about simply not having set a date yet?"

"If we did try to get married, your work would call you away just like it keeps doing while we're on vacation."

"I did say I'm sorry, Lex, but what am I supposed to do? Ignore those who need my help?"

"No. No, I know you can't do that. I just . . . I guess I'm jealous," he admits.

"You guess?" Clark raises an eyebrow at him and then bursts out laughing and nod. "Yeah, maybe just a little, but no matter who I save, darling, you're always going to be the only one for me."

"Prove it," Lex whispers for he can still see Cam and Mitch kissing not too far and Cam still stealing glances at his man.

For just a moment, Clark considers telling him to do the same. After all, Lex is the primary reason why they have yet to set a date, or even become formerly engaged, but rather or not he ever marries him, his love for him is endless. He shows him so in a series of searing, passionate kisses that lasts long into the night, long after Cam and Mitch are gone and the party's long forgotten, long after the streets outside the opera house are entirely empty and Clark can take Lex's hand in his, kiss it again, and draw Lex up into his arms and away to the luxurious hotel suite, and the giant, duel King-sized waterbed, awaiting them where more passion follows and love rules their night.

The End


End file.
